


She’s So Pretty

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're Peter's older sister and one day you pick him up at the Avengers compound where you meet Wanda for the first time.





	She’s So Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You were on your way to pick up your little brother from the Avengers compound. You knew about Peter being Spider-Man and you never stopped worrying about him, he is your little brother after all. But you couldn’t be more proud of him.

When you got there you waited for Peter, as you waited you took out your phone and started looking through your social media. That was when you heard your brothers voice but he wasn’t alone. 

You looked up and that was when you saw the most gorgeous you’ve ever seen. Then you realized who it was and you started to blush.  _“Holy shit, she’s so pretty.”_  you thought to yourself. 

Peter looked over and saw you. “(Y/N)!” He smiled and ran over to you. 

You couldn’t look away from Wanda and when her eyes met yours you started blushing even more. When you saw Peter in front of you, you cleared your throat.

“Wanda this is my sister (Y/N)” Peter smiled as he introduced you to Wanda.

Wanda smiled and held out her hand to you. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Peter has told us so much about you.”

When you heard her voice your knees felt weak. You shake her hand and when you did you couldn’t help but feel this electricity flow through you. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

You and Wanda couldn’t look away from each other, you both smiling at each other. Peter was looking between the both of you with a raised eyebrow.

“We should um get going.” He looked at you again but you weren’t moving. “Right (Y/N)?” 

“R-Right. I’ll um see you around?” You blushed.

Wanda never stopped smiling. “I hope so.” 

Peter has to grab your arm to pull you away. “Bye Wanda!” He calls out before he pulls you outside.

When you get to your car Peter wouldn’t stop looking at you. “What just happened back there?”

“It was nothing Peter.” You tried to hide your blush from your brother. “Come on, let’s get going.”

**xxxxx**

The last couple of months when  you’ve been picking up Peter at the Avengers compound and every time Wanda would almost always be there with you until Peter shows up.

This time was no different. You and Wanda were siting down as you’re waiting for Peter. You could tell Wanda had something on her mind.

“You okay Wanda?” You gave her a kind smile.

She looked over at you, she gives you a small smile. “I’m fine (Y/N), I’m just lost in my thoughts that’s all.”

You reached over, you placed a hand on top of hers. “I’m always here if you need someone to talk to.” 

As you and Wanda looked into each other’s eyes you both couldn’t help but lean in. You two were about to kiss but then your brother came into the room which caused you both to pull away, you were blushing like crazy and so was Wanda.

Peter looks at you before he takes out his phone to check something. “I’ll be right back (Y/N), Mr. Stark forgot to tell me something.” Before he turns around to leave he gives you a knowing smile.

Your eyes widened, he knew what was about to happen. You smile and shook your head, you’ll have to thank him later.

“Wanda, there’s something-”

“There’s something I-”

You and Wanda say at the same time. You blushed and look at the floor. “You can go first.”

“There has been something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time, I just wasn’t sure how to tell you…” She looks into your eyes again and you look at her. “What I’m trying to say is that ever since we met that day you picked up Peter I started falling for you and then as we started hanging out and getting to know each other more I kept falling for you.”

There’s a smile on your face. “I’ve fallen for you too.” You bit your bottom lip. You couldn’t believe Wanda feels the same way about you as you feel for her.

Wanda's eyes light up and she smiles. “You have?” You chuckled and nod. 

Before you knew it you and Wanda started to lean in again. “Can I kiss you?” Wanda whispered right before your lips touched. All you could do was nod.

When your lips touched it was like time stopped, everything felt right. You raised a hand up to cup Wanda’s cheek, pulling her closer. 

While you and Wanda were kissing Pietro and Peter were standing off to the side. They were both happy that you two finally told each other how you felt, they were just wanted you both to be happy.


End file.
